1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording head or an LED head using a plurality of recording devices and to an image forming apparatus using such a head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recording head and an LED head which are used in a conventional image forming apparatuses and in which a plurality of recording (light emitting) devices have been arranged, a plurality of recording (light emitting) devices arranged on a same scanning line are driven by a predetermined driving energy, respectively. To accomplish the above object, for example, in JP-A-1994(Heisei 6)-297769, a storing device for storing a driving time of each light emitting device and a counter for setting the driving time are provided for each light emitting device. The driving time is individually set every light emitting device on the basis of data set by the counter and a light emission amount of each light emitting device is adjusted so as to be uniformed.
In the above conventional recording head or LED head, since the storing device for storing the driving time of each light emitting device and the counter for setting the driving time are necessary every light emitting device, there is such a problem to be solved that the recording head or the LED head is complicated and expensive.